theneighborsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Back Nine
"The Back Nine" is the 14th episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis The two families each obtain invitations to join a country club. The Weavers attempt dissuade their neighbors from joining by explaining to them about the exclusivity of membership. The discussion focuses on different social classes of humans and the Zabvronians' "equality" standards. Each family agrees the discrimination is wrong and neither join—until Marty later informs Debbie that he wants to join. They sneak away to attend the club's open house to see their neighbors later arrive. All argue about class again, until the Bird-Kersees are accepted into the club but not the Weavers. Ultimately, neither family joins because of the issue of stereotyping. Guest Stars *Patrick Cassidy as Mr. Easterling *Christine Kellogg-Darrin as Club Member *Connor Rosen as Redhead Kid *Carlos Torres as Latin Boy Music *"Why Not Cha Cha Cha?" by Jerry Hanson Trivia *The week that this episode premiered, ABC premiered their "It's OK to say you like it!" campaign. *The episode title has dual meanings. In the context of the episode, it refers to the country club's golf course. A TV network's initial series order is 13 episodes, and The Neighbors quickly got picked up for a full season of 22 episodes. As this was the 14th episode shot, it was the first of "the back nine." *In this episode, Abby revealed that her full name is Abigail Quotes Larry: Wife, I'm sighing for effect. Please pay attention. Debbie: Guys, you can’t go through our mail. A person’s mail is a private thing. Larry: Yes, that’s why it’s placed by a stranger in a box at the end of your driveway unattended. Silly fools. Debbie: Well, you know how every society has different social classes? Jackie: Oh, no! Not on Zabvron. We are all equal. Some of us are very equal, some are middle equal and some are... barely equal at all. They hardly deserve our scraps. Reggie: They are beneath me. Dick: '''Peasants! '''Country Club Guy: '''Are you here for the open house? '''Larry: '''We’re here to investigate the country club to see if we want to join. I’m a Republican. I can get bank loans. '''Jackie: '''What are you talking about, Willis? '''Marty: '''Oh my God. '''Larry (on the chocolate fountain): It makes me think of the beautiful words of your poet, John Keats. “An endless fountain of mortal drink, pouring unto us from the heaven’s brink.” It also makes me think of poo. Marty: I feel like I just beat a kitten to death with a bag of puppies. Debbie: Goodbye, child care. And fancy drinks while my children are in child care. Marty: It’s actually a great club, and you’re great people. They’re lucky to have you. Larry: Thank you, Marty. To my complete surprise, that means a lot. Zabvronian Revelations *The Zabvronians differentiate humans by scent. *The Bird-Kersees go through the Weavers' mail. *Dick sometimes goes to the Weavers' house to think. He either sits in their kitchen or takes a shower. *Dick can change his human form. In "Mother Clubbers", it's established that only Zabvronian children have this ability. Cultural References *Jackie references Martin Luther King's "I Have a Dream" speech. *Jackie asks, "What are you talking about, Willis?," a reference to Gary Coleman's catchprase from the 1980s sitcom "Diff'rent Strokes." *Larry Bird quotes from "Endymion," a poem by John Keats which was first published in 1818. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes